ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Oelze
]] Biography Character: Prop Man/Assistant Director Birthday: November 24, 1885 Place of Birth: Brooklyn, New York Date of Death: August 2, 1949 Place of Death: Culver City, California First Short: Last Short: Number of Shorts: History: Charles "Charlie" Oelze was the prop-man who created much of the gadgets and inventions of the Little Rascals. He was also the father of one-time Rascal, Doris Oelze. According to what Robert DeMoss of TheLuckyCorner.com has turned up, Charlie once worked in the circus and on a cattle ranch, later working as an extra in the early days of Universal Studios where he was a ranch foreman in charge of the bullpen extras alongside Hal Roach, Harold Lloyd and Fred Newmeyer. While he was part of the Universal property department, he became acquainted with Robert McGowan. DeMoss believes Oelze joined Hal Roach at his studio around 1914 along with Dick Gilbert, L. Baker and E. P. Sandstrom. As prop-man, he is credited with building the airplane ride in Ask Grandma and the toy fire engine in Hi'-Neighbor!. For a time, Oelze shared assistant directorial duties alongside Robert A. McGowan, Bob McGowan's nephew. After Roamin' Holiday, it becomes difficult to connect Oelze to any film, but he did stay with Hal Roach Studios for another ten years. DeMoss believes he stayed with Hal Roach until his death in 1949. List of Shorts * The Big Show * The Cobbler * The Champeen! * Boys To Board * A Pleasant Journey * Giants Vs. Yanks * Back Stage * Dogs Of War! * Lodge Night * Fast Company * Stage Fright * July Days * Sunday Calm * No Noise * The Buccaneers * Seein' Things * Commencement Day * It's A Bear * Cradle Robbers * Jubilo Jr. * High Society * The Sun Down Limited * Every Man For Himself * The Mysterious Mystery! * The Big Town * Circus Fever * Dog Days * The Love Bug * Ask Grandma * Shootin' Injuns * Official Officers * Mary, Queen Of Tots * Boys Will Be Joys * Better Movies * Your Own Back Yard * One Wild Ride * Good Cheer * Buried Treasure * Monkey Business * Baby Clothes * Uncle Tom's Uncle * Thundering Fleas * Shivering Spooks * The Fourth Alarm! * War Feathers * Telling Whoppers * Seeing The World * Bring Home The Turkey * Ten Years Old * Love My Dog * Tired Business Men * Baby Brother * Chicken Feed * Olympic Games * Playin' Hookey - as actor * The Smile Wins * Dog Heaven * Rainy Days * Fair And Muddy * When The Wind Blows * Shiver My Timbers - as actor * Pay As You Exit * Spooky Hooky * Reunion In Rhythm * Glove Taps * Hearts Are Thumps * Three Smart Boys * Rushin' Ballet * Roamin' Holiday Other Projects * The Taint Of Fear (1916) - as actor * Short Kilts (1924) - as prop man * Curley (1945) * The Fabulous Joe (1947) ---- Category: Our Gang Crew